parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
'''Here To Stay'''
then see a close up of a houseboat resting on a lake. This is the home of the Otter family and in the kitchen, a baby tan otter is seen being given a bath. This is Baby Butter Otter. Her mother, a dark purple otter with a purple afro, square glasses, a pink apron with colorful fish, and pink slippers is washing her. This is Opal Otter. Two children come into the room. First a little brown kangaroo joey wearing a light blue shirt. This is little Roo, and behind him a magenta colored otter with short purple hair, a black nose, white muzzle, white belly, pink socks, and saddle shoes comes in. This is Jelly Otter Roo/Fievel: Morning, Mama! Jelly/Tanya: Morning! Opal/Mama: Good morning, my darlings. You had a good night? Jelly/Tanya: giggles Yes, Mama. Roo/Fievel: I dreamed we moved out west and I became a famous gunslinger! Jelly/Tanya:sarcastically Ha. Like that could happen. Roo/Fievel: Well, it seemed real to me. chimes and Opal is now holding Butter, who has gone back to sleep Opal/Mama: Look at the time. Where is your father? Jelly/Tanya: I'll go get him. Roo/Fievel: No, I will. children race out of the kitchen and then to their mother and father's room where a big, chambray blue otter with short blue hair and wearing a red tie is sleeping in his bed and snoring. This is Ernest Otter, and Jelly and Roo try to wake him up Jelly/Tanya: Good morning, Daddy. Roo/Fievel: Time to get up. Ernest/Papa: Okay, okay. I'm fine. I'm awake! and snores Roo/Fievel: Then how come you look asleep? Ernest/Papa: and covers his head with a pillow Wishful thinking. Jelly/Tanya: Hurry, Daddy, or you'll be late for your job at the factory. Ernest/Papa: snaps Alright. Okay. I'm up! Happy?! Jelly/Tanya: to weep I...I was trying to help. and walks away Ernest/Papa: Jelly, wait. I didn't-- walks over to the door crying, and Opal comes her way Opal/Mama: What's all the excitement? Jelly/Tanya: towards Opal weeping; voice breaking Daddy is so mean lately. Opal/Mama: Jelly and is angered and Ernest and turns his way So! I hope you're satisfied. Ernest/Papa: Jelly, I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry! gives him a glare as Jelly weeps, he moans Roo/Fievel: Daddy, are you okay? gets out of bed and puts on his red tie, and slips on his brown shoes Ernest/Papa: Ah, Roo, it's just that I'm not as young as I used to be. Roo/Fievel: Me, neither! Ernest/Papa: Roo, what I mean is I'm tired. Back on Lake Hoohaw, I ran my own store and made deliveries. Two jobs was enough! Aye, but here in America, here, you need three. Roo/Fievel: Isn't that good? Ernest/Papa: Well, yes and no. Yes, because it's the only way for us to get ahead and build a better life. And also no, because when I'm so worn out, I forget to be kind to my own family. who heard what Ernest said, comes back to embrace him Roo/Fievel: Aw, don't worry, Daddy. It'll work out. Like you always tell me, "In America, you are truly free." Ernest/Papa: chuckles That is true. Roo/Fievel: "Free to succeed and free to fail." Ernest/Papa: Ay, that is also true. Roo/Fievel: "Free to be a little crumb one day and the next, a big cheese." Ernest/Papa: That is also, also true. Opal/Mama: Of course, he also said there were no cats in America. Ernest/Papa: Hmph! Roo/Fievel: That's okay, Daddy. You can't be right about everything. Ernest/Papa: as he picks up Roo and holds him Little Roo. It's good you are so full of hope. Opal/Mama: Of course, he's full of hope. He's your son, isn't he? Roo/Fievel: Yeah, and you're my daddy, him Daddy. then goes outside while the different Disney characters continue with their song, and a young black dog with a peach colored face, black nose, red sweatshirt, purple sweatpants, and golden shoes with teal trim comes his way. This is Max Goof Opal/Mama: house Be careful, Roo! Roo/Fievel: G'bye! Max/Tony: toward Roo Hey, Roozy! leaves for work and Max turns his way See ya, Mr. O.! the different Disney characters are singing, Max is leading the way through town and he and Roo playfully begin to chase each other Winnie the Pooh , Piglet , Kanga, Eeyore , Rabbit, Owl, Gopher, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Grammi Gummi , Tummi Gummi , Sunni Gummi , Cubbi Gummi, Gusto Gummi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck , Launchpad McQuack, Bentina Beakley, Gyro Gearloose, Baloo, King Louie, Wildcat, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Goofy , P.J., Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Flick Duck, Shirley Duck, Betty Lou Beaver, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie Snooty, Bootsie Snooty, Georgina Snooty, Aunt Nanner, Redolfo, Mayor Jeff, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Walter Raccoon, Wanda Raccoon, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack/Chorus: Our hopes and dreams will multiply Our lives will multiplicify We work and work to keep us strong A great new land for everyone There's nothing here that can't be done We work and work and we are here to stay! Winnie the Pooh , Piglet , Kanga, Eeyore , Rabbit, Owl, Gopher, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Grammi Gummi , Tummi Gummi , Sunni Gummi , Cubbi Gummi, Gusto Gummi, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck , Launchpad McQuack, Bentina Beakley, Gyro Gearloose, Baloo, King Louie, Wildcat, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Goofy , P.J., Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Flick Duck, Shirley Duck, Betty Lou Beaver, Munchy Beaver, Ootsie Snooty, Bootsie Snooty, Georgina Snooty, Aunt Nanner, Redolfo, Mayor Jeff, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Walter Raccoon, Wanda Raccoon, Cap'n Crane, Connie Crane, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack/Chorus: We live in Manhattan We work all night and day We're strong We live in Manhattan We work all night and day We're strong and we are here to stay! the different Disney characters conclude their song, Max crashes into a fruit cart and all the different Disney characters exit the scene Category:Transcripts